Nos dicen 'Villanos'
by Digific
Summary: Piden a gritos y lágrimas ser devorados, y lo más triste es que no son conscientes de eso. "Uno a la vez" me digo siempre, así se disfruta mejor. - (ANTAGONISTA FINAL de cada temporada) CAPITULO 2: BelialVamdemon.
1. Apocalymon

**Nos dicen 'Villanos'**

Apocalymon

Cayeron en la oscuridad, en nuestro sentir.

Eran siete, no, quizás más. Ocho, si, son ocho niños, muy diferentes a lo que recordábamos, acompañados de sus digimon. No son los mismos que nos encerraron en el muro de fuego. No tiene importancia, más fácil para nosotros.

_No nos confiemos. _¿Por qué no hacerlo? _Derrotaron a los Dark Masters, no hay que subestimarlos_. ¿Esos cuatro? Solo fueron el fruto impuro de mi poder; tan confiados, soberbios, sumergidos en su propia arrogancia y fuerza que decidieron atacarlos por separado. Un erro muy tonto de su parte, el pensar que solo alcanzando el ultimo nivel serian invencibles. _Pero nosotros no somos así, ¿verdad? _No lo somos, la digievolución está fuera de nuestro alcance pero eso nos da ventaja. _Entonces…_

– ¿De quién es esa voz?

– Es tenebrosa – Se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. _Es por nuestro dolor, los gemidos son incontrolables, no podemos resistirlo, es mucho dolor. _Genai les dijo de nosotros – Que extraño, viene de todas partes – No tiene caso seguir ocultándonos, y nunca más lo haremos.

– _Así es, regresamos para librarnos de toda esa mortificación._

– ¿Mortificación? ¿Quién está ahí? – Que nos vea el mundo, no, que nos vean todos los mundos, incluso el de los humanos. Eliminemos la distorsión tiempo-espacio que existe, quiero que sean testigos todos ellos. _Por qué más allá de sus ojos no podrán comprendernos, aunque lo intenten. _Así es, nunca lo harán. _¿Cómo podrían? _

Liberándonos de las cadenas… _Nuestras ataduras_; y de la coraza que nos protege… _Querrás decir que nos oculta_. Exacto, vamos a hacer nuestro primer acto de presencia, y ver a esos niños como solo ellos son capaces de ver. _Con ojos que juzgan, sin corazón para nosotros._

Su reacción fue como se esperaba al vernos, sus rostros los delataban. _Ese temor y prejuicio que, a pesar de su corta edad, está presente en todo ser_. Incluso en eso humanos que se hacen llamar "Elegidos".

_Cara a cara, la historia se repite._

– Ustedes creen que somos espantosos, ¿verdad? – No hubo respuesta, solo sus ojos. _Su silencio comunica, es más que obvio lo que piensan –_ Lo sabíamos, puesto que en nuestro proceso de digievolución, por órdenes de la naturaleza, quedamos en extinción.

– ¿Proceso evolutivo? – Pregunto uno de ellos, un humano muy curioso._ Al parecer conoce algo de nosotros, expliquémosles nuestra injusticia. _

– Los digimon han perdurado por muchos años y generaciones mediante ese proceso, digievolucionando constantemente. ¿Ustedes saben quiénes desaparecieron de todos ellos? – No hubo duda en la respuesta de ese niño, es lo que esperábamos de alguien incomprensible. _Lo has dicho antes, ¿cómo podrían entendernos?_ Eso hace que nuestra ira aumente.

– Es inevitable que todo ser caiga en extinción mediante un proceso adaptativo, ya que no se acopla con el medio ambiente.

– ¡Cállate! – _Lo hemos conseguido, están asustados_. Lo sé pero eso no es suficiente – ¿Inevitable? Crees que con decir eso se arreglaran las cosas; estas juzgando que no estamos capacitados para seguir viviendo en este mundo, ¿es eso? – El humano se retractó de sus palabras, diciendo que lo habíamos malinterpretado. _Si pero sabemos que no es cierto, su respuesta fue muy clara_. Había categorizado a nuestra clase como una raza de "inevitable" extinción, que debe morir siguiendo términos injustos – Fuimos una clase de digimon que no superaron el proceso evolutivo, y lo único que conocemos es el odio y la tristeza.

– Entonces, ¿eres el conjunto de los pensamientos de todos los digimon extinguidos? – Comienzan a entender, ahora saben nuestro origen. _Pero desconocen todo lo demás_.

– "Niños elegidos", y también esos digimon, queremos decirles que los esperábamos ansiosamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Pongan atención, mientras fuimos encerrados de oscuridad en oscuridad con nuestras tristezas, ustedes se divertían en ese lugar lleno de luz sin nada que les preocupara. ¡Es una injusticia! – Arroje un poco de nuestra ira hacia ellos._ Están dudando, teníamos razón, no son tan fuertes si se dejan impresionar por eso._ Ni siquiera tuvimos intención de lastimarlos, no así –. ¿Acaso hicimos algo indebido para que nos traten de esta manera? – No nos importa herirnos a nosotros mismo, clavar nuestras garras en nuestra propia carne. _Sangre verde, no como la de ellos, otra razón más para juzgarnos por lo que somos y lo que no podemos ser_ –. ¿Por qué ustedes reían mientras nosotros solo llorábamos y sufríamos?

– No, basta. ¡No puedo verlo! – Exclamo una niña. _Si míranos, porque nosotros también sufrimos, sangramos, y lo más importante, existimos. _

– Podemos llorar y también sentir emociones. ¿Qué ley fue la que decidió nuestra extinción en el mundo? ¡Es algo que jamás podremos olvidar! – Ni perdonar –. Teníamos deseos de vivir, de luchar por la justicia y amar. Ansiábamos ser de utilidad para nuestro hogar – decíamos mientras abríamos aún más las heridas. _¿Nos duele?_ Claro que sí, y ese es el punto –. ¿Este mundo nunca nos necesitó o no significamos nada para él? – La demostración ha terminado, por muchos que les expliquemos jamás sentirán empatía por nosotros. _Cura nuestras heridas, y empecemos con esto_ – Nosotros nos apoderaremos de este mundo, construiremos nuestro hogar y todo aquel que interfiera será borrado del sistema – _¿Eso significa…?_ Así es, ahora. Elijamos de entre esos niños a nuestra primera víctima. _Nosotros ya sabemos a quién_ – ¡Que todos los lugares donde hayan _Luz_ sean malditos!

– ¡Hikari! – Uno de ellos se percató de nuestras intenciones. _No importa, herimos a ese digimon ángel_. Si pero no era lo que deseábamos, se atravesó en la línea de fuego, la protegió, interesante.

– Oh, niños de buen corazón, acabamos de mostrarles nuestra amistad, y ahora… ¡nuestro amor! – Con nuestro látigo sangriento, cortesía de Vamdemon, herimos a otro de esos digimon, nuevamente se atravesó. Estábamos en lo correcto, ellos protegerán a esos niños sin importar el daño que reciban. _Algo que nadie haría por nosotros_. Lo sabemos pero no lo necesitamos, ya no más – ¡Justicia!

– ¡Sora! – otra vez lo mismo, caían como moscas por cosas tan tontas. _Sin sus digimon no podrán ganarnos, borrémoslos_. No, podríamos pero no. _¿Qué quieres decirnos?_ Deseo que sientan remordimiento, impotencia, no se… _¿Desesperación? _Exacto, y se cómo hacerlo.

– ¡No se dejen engañar por sus trucos! Debemos estar dispuestos a ganar – Aun hay optimismo en ellos, en especial en ese niño, les daba esperanzas al resto. ¡_No podemos permitirlo_!

– Les advierto que aún nos falta enseñarles nuestros poderes más terribles. _Death evolution! –_ Usemos las cadenas que nos aprisionaron, que nos atormentaron. _Ahora los atormentará a ellos, hablo de sus digimon_. Los hemos capturado en nuestros tentáculos, a cada uno – Les demostraremos la desesperación que se siente al no poder ir en contra del proceso de digievolición – Nosotros podemos hacerlo, quitarles sus poderes, que regresen a sus etapas básicas, ¡ahora!

– Todos… regresaron a la normalidad – Esa es la reacción que queríamos ver en sus rostros, tan inocentes._ No hay que olvidar que solo son unos niños, para nosotros igual de culpables_ – Así no podremos ganar…

– No hay que darse por vencidos, aún estamos en condiciones para digievolucionar – _Lo recuerdas, los otros niños y digimon hicieron lo mismo ¿Tomaste en cuenta ese detalle? _Claro que lo hicimos, de hecho, esperamos que lo hagan. Y_a entendemos, se llevaran una sorpresa_ – ¡Confíen en nosotros! – Así es, confíen. _Porque muy pronto acabaremos con sus esperanzas. _Comenzaron a actuar, siguiendo el consejo de sus digimon.

_Así que ahí tenían ocultos sus emblemas._

– _Death Claw!_ – Sin contención, sin medir nuestra fuerza, les arrebatamos sus tesoros, aquellos que llevaban colgando de sus cuellos y que les habían servido en incontables ocasiones, a ellos y a los otros niños elegidos, los que nos encerraron en esta inmensa oscuridad.

_Destruimos sus tesoros_.

– No puede ser… Así no podrán digievolucionar

– ¿Ahora entienden?, el sentimiento por el que pasamos al no poder digievolucionar – _Lo hemos logrado, desesperación total en sus rostros, en todos y cada uno de ellos. Hay que matarlos ahora. _No, aun no_._ _¿Por qué?_ Haremos lo mismo que nos hicieron a nosotros, exactamente lo mismo. ¿_Encerrarlos en la infinita desesperación?, somos crueles. _Igual que ustedes.

Extendiendo nuestras garras hacia ellos y recitando el conjuro.

– _Luma nita kota dehachi taema no,_ _Luma nita kota dehachi taema no..._

– ¡Ah…!

– ¿Joe, que suce…? – Se dieron cuenta pero ya es tarde. Esa técnica es algo que solo nosotros podemos realizar. _Porque nosotros ya hemos pasado por eso, conocemos ese_ dolor –. ¡Esto es grave, nuestra información está siendo desfragmentada del programa! – _Miremos con satisfacción sus últimos momentos de libertad, antes de pasar al otro lado_. Si tienen suerte, solo entenderán nuestro sufrimiento en la infinita soledad, sino… _No queremos pensar en su futuro, no queremos sentir empatía por ellos, es lo último que necesitamos. _

Sus cuerpos estaban desfragmentándose, de los pies a la cabeza. _Como todo ser que no se adapta, por órdenes injustas, deberá desaparecer_. Los gritos de desesperación resonaron en la oscuridad. Con el último dato borrado solo quedamos nosotros y el silencio.

Esta hecho, ya no había nadie a quien llamar Elegidos para este mundo.

_Nosotros nunca lo fuimos._

* * *

Una anomalía, la información se estaba restableciendo. _No sabemos lo que pasa, no lo entendemos_. Nosotros tampoco. Los datos esparcidos se estaban reuniendo, adquiriendo forma ante nosotros. _Eran ellos._

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Apocalymon, no vamos a dejar que sigas existiendo.

– ¡Imposible! – dijimos con duda y… _¿Temor? _No, claro que no, se supone que ya no experimentaríamos ese sentir. Esos niños y los digimon volvieron, restablecieron su base de datos por su cuenta. Pero eso no es lo peor – Pensé que no digievolucionarian sin los emblemas.

– Estarás en problemas si nos subestimas.

– Así es – dijo ese miserable niño. Al verlo me di cuenta de algo, la desesperación había desaparecido en todos ellos. _Todo el esfuerzo fue en vano, debimos saberlo, es imposible que haya alguien que entienda nuestro sentir_ – ¡Muy bien, vamos amigos!

Venían hacía nosotros, todos ellos. Tan confiados, tan optimistas, ¿acaso no sentían miedo de nosotros? No entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que paso para que la situación se pusiera en nuestra contra?, fue en cuestión de segundos. _No hay que temer_ ¿Por qué no hacerlo? _Somos más fuertes que ellos, solo hay que hacer lo mismo que antes. Esta vez hay que borrarlos, como dijimos desde un principio pero no escuchamos_. Cállense, ahora lo sabemos, primero a esos dos, los que van al frente, sin ellos y sus digimon de ultimo nivel será más fácil con el resto.

– ¡Mueran!

– _Hammer Spark!_ – El Zudomon bloque nuestro ataque, destruyendo las ataduras. _No caerán con el mismo truco, debimos borrarlos desde el principio. _¡Cállense, cállense todos! La duda es algo que no podemos volver a sentir, no ahora.

– Nosotros nos encargaremos de destruir todos los tentáculos.

– ¡También queremos ayudar, Lilimon! – Escurridizas ratas, tan pequeñas y pertinentes que hicieron lo que decían. Es muy obvio lo que pretenden, no había un plan o estrategia elaborada. Solo atacan de frente, confiando en su propia fuerza, en su trabajo de equipo, y en el poder de esos dos que van al frente, que siguen acercándose.

– ¡Taichi, Yamato, ustedes encanecerse de lo demás! – Impertinente niño, también esa pequeña con su Lilimon. Ellos serán los primeros, demostrémosles que tanta confianza puede ser peligrosa.

– ¡Superior Joe, Mimi, cuidado! – Es tarde para darse cuenta, descuidaron sus puntos ciegos. Son nuestros…

– _Heaven's Gate!_

– _Holy's Arrow! _– Ataques combinados, de parte de los digimon ángel.

– Hikari y yo nos encargaremos de cubrirlos.

– Así que sigan destruyendo los demás tentáculos.

– ¡Muy bien, Yamato, nosotros también! – _Se están acercando más_. Ya lo sabemos, hay que eliminar a esos dos, son la clave de su ataque. Sus compañeros iban cerca de ellos, muy pronto llegarían aquí.

– Koushiro, nosotros nos encargaremos de cubrir a Taichi y Yamato.

– ¡Concéntrense en atacar al enemigo, por favor!

– ¡Maldita seas! – Si eso quieren, los borraremos a todos juntos –. _Plug Bomb!_ – Garudamon y Atlurkabuterimon utilizaron sus ataques para eliminar las bombas esparcidas. El impacto llego a nuestra coraza, nos dejó sin defensas.

Es muy tarde, esos dos están aquí, justo en frente de nosotros. Ahora entendemos, es nuestra extinción…

– ¡Ahora, el golpe final!

– _Cocytus Breath!_

– _Gaia Force! _

El impacto de ambas técnicas había destruido la forma que nos representaban, solo quedaba nuestra deteriorada coraza pero no servia. Incluso nosotros nos damos cuenta que es inútil seguir peleando. Jamás imaginamos que sentiríamos nuevamente dolor físico pero así fue, el mayor que hayamos experimentado. _Los subestimamos, al final, cometimos el mismo error que los Dark Masters_. Lo sabemos pero esto no puede terminar así, ¡nos negamos!

– Ya ríndete, no podrás ganarnos.

– ¿Creen que me han vencido?

– Luchar es inútil, no hay razón para que te resistas.

– Quizás sea verdad, en ese caso pereceremos pero no nos iremos así de fácil – Tampoco solos, esparciendo los poderes oscuros nuestra fuerza se hacía nula pero aun nos quedaba una técnica. Todos compartirán nuestro destino –. ¡Arrastraremos a este mundo y a todos ustedes con nosotros!

– ¡¿Qué dices?!

– Miren con atención, nuestro ataque final más poderoso – _¿Así que pereceremos?_ Sí. _¿Ya no habrá más dolor?_ Ya no más, todo termina aquí para nosotros, solo nos queda la satisfacción de que otra entidad oscura podrá resurgir y continuar con lo que dejamos, incluso nosotros podemos tener esa esperanza.

_¿No nos importa destruir nuestro hogar, nuestro mundo? _Porque habría de importarnos, al final, este mundo nunca nos quiso. _Pero nosotros a él sí, por eso nos duele_.

– _Grand Death Big Bang!_

* * *

Bien, esta idea me surgió ayer y la termine anoche. Acabo de hacerles las correcciones.

Todos conocen la perspectiva da cada personaje y también como fue la historia, en este caso, sabemos en detalle la pelea final de Adventure. Seamos sinceros, por mucho que la veamos no nos cansa. Queria rescatar eso pero debía pensar en alguien que narre la historia desde un punto de vista nuevo.

¿Por que ellos, los villanos? Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder: ¿Por qué no? Quizás alguien ya lo hizo, no lo se. Me pareció muy llamativo narrar desde su punto de vista, decir que ellos son los justos, los que tienen la razón y los protagonistas no. Pero todos sabemos como es la realidad.

A diferencia de mi otro fic (leyend xros wars) este no podría llamarse crossover ya que en ningún momento pienso unir las primeras cinco temporadas, lo que si tienen en común es que el narrador es diferente en cada capitulo, ya se imaginaran quien le sigue. Tiene el fin de narrar las ultimas peleas (desde Adventrure hasta Savers), y más que nada analizar la ideología del antagonista máximo de cada temporada. Xros Wars y Hunters no entrarían porque ya tengo reservada una idea para esas dos. Mentira que me gusta esta serie, ¿no?

Soy muy ambicioso, lo se, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que _el todo. _Escriban sus correcciones y si ven futuro a esta historia. Es el primer capitulo que me animo a subir sin las correcciones previas de Asondomar, espero haberla sorprendido y que sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos después.


	2. BelialVamdemon

BelialVamdemon

_Una sinfonía, y yo soy el compositor. El director de la orquesta._

La niebla se mueve donde mi mano lo indica, cubriendo cada rincón, es un telón de blanca espesura, debemos estar ocultos. La melodía de los murciélagos llena el vacío, sublimes chillidos, algo alentador al espíritu. Varias puertas cayendo, gritos desgarradores le siguen y, lo que la mayoría describen como fantasmas, sacan a las personas de sus hogares. Hay demasiados, una plaga. Me causa satisfacción verlos aquí arriba, perdidos y siguiendo a la masa, ratas atemorizadas. Su ignorancia es lo que me divierte, sin duda nunca han visto seres como nosotros.

Sé que se oculta aquí, en esta ciudad, y lo haré salir a la fuerza.

― Cuando hayan separado a los niños de los adultos pónganlos junto con Tailmon. Alguno de ellos debe ser.

― Sería más fácil matarlos a todos en lugar de hacer esto, señor ―DemiDevimon es impaciente. En los recovecos de mi mente, siempre me hago la misma pregunta: ¿por qué no matarlo ahora?, terminare haciéndolo en algún momento. Lo veo, volando cerca de mí y solo pienso en destazarlo. Errores de su parte, incompetencia de otros, traición en algunos. Mi castigo, por dejar que él y Tailmon se encarguen del reclutamiento.

La inutilidad me rodea, no importa donde vaya. Entonces, ¿lo mato ahora, o no?

― Ese no es mi estilo ―respondo, debo estar tranquilo. Porque no tiene sentido haber viajado hasta aquí sin disfrutarlo, ese delicioso aroma a miedo. He estado oculto por dos días, bajos los suelos de esa ciudad que llaman Odaiba, y ya estoy harto de todos ellos.

Humanos, repugnantes.

Piden a gritos y lágrimas ser devorados, y lo más triste es que no son conscientes de eso. "Uno a la vez" me digo siempre, así se disfruta mejor. Y en esas noches de niebla, vagaba en mi carruaje con el anhelo de encontrarme a un iluso; consumir la desesperación oculta en los corazones, devorarla. Un deleite al paladar, acompañado con una copa de tinte rojizo, no es vino. Un ser que nació miserable vivirá miserablemente, y morirá en la peor desdicha, con solo apoyar mis colmillos en sus cuellos es suficiente para saberlo. Soy compasivo y les hago un favor, liberándolos de este mundo. Esas personas ya no sufrirán por su existencia, hombres y mujeres. La mayoría fueron mujeres, las prefiero, no lo sé, saben un poco mejor. Patéticos todos ellos.

¿Un humano sin preocupaciones? No existe tal cosa. DemiDevimon puso a dormir a los padres de todos esos niños, mucho escándalo. A ellos también los comeré.

― No es él. Ella tampoco ―los niños pasan al frente, lloran. Los Bakemos intimidan sus pequeñas mentes, inocencia perdida. Tailmon solo podía negar en silencio. Uno a la vez, porque así disfruto yo.

― Sabes cuales son las consecuencias…―es lo que digo, y esa traidora solo agacha la cabeza con sumisión, como debió haber hecho desde el principio―. Si llegas a mentir matare a todos los niños.

Tienen miedo al verme, sus llantos eran otro sonido. La sinfonía crece, se deleita y embellece. El miedo es la clave. Desconozco los motivos por el que los humanos usan esta torre, pero es perfecta. A espaldas de Tailmon, solo me queda observar y disfrutar como descartaba a cada uno, sabiendo que es cuestión de tiempo. Estoy seguro que no podrá ocultar sus emociones cuando lo vea, a él o ella; nunca pudo disimular esa mirada, tan expresiva, llena de rencor y desafiante cuando se posaba en mí, desde que era una Salamon. Es una tonta.

― Él tampoco.

― ¿Qué esperas, niño? Muévete, deja pasar al siguiente ―dijo el Bakemon a cargo, en un intento por espantar al diminuto humano, alguien que ni se inmuto. Un miserable queriendo hacerse el valiente; solo se queda viéndome y yo hago lo mismo, sin ocultar mi sonrisa.

― ¿Acaso serás tú? ―dije y comienzo a sospechar. Tiene que ser, los otros no mostraron tal osadía, típica de esos _elegidos_ pero la mirada de Tailmon no parece reconocerlo y solo pienso que estoy ante un imprudente. Odio que me miren de esa forma, la traidora lo sabe. Le suplica al pequeño que deje pasar al siguiente, conoce las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Él solo abre su boca, preparado para decir algo, y yo curioso por saber sus últimas palabras. "Tonto", es lo que dice, señalándome con desprecio. Miserable humano, tu existencia es molesta.

El temeroso Bakemon lo mira como si estuviera loco y Tailmon anticipa mis intenciones.

― ¡Espera! Te lo dije, él no es. Me prometiste que no matarías a nadie si hacia esto. Si lo lastimas no te ayudare ―Promesa absurda que no pienso cumplir, al final de este día todos terminaran dentro de mí. Seré tolerante, aun la necesito.

La hermana mayor de ese niño le dice que vuelva a su lado y deje de preocuparla por tonterías. Niña escandalosa, ella también fue descartada. Dijo el nombre de su consanguíneo pero no es importante, no necesito recordarlo. Solo será el niño tonto que se atrevió a mirarme antes de morir, se lo atribuyo a su ignorancia. Sujetándolo del brazo, la humana de cabello alborotado lo arrastra hacia la multitud de infantes; el hermano menor me dedico una última mirada antes de perderse. Me saco su lengua.

Ansió que este día termine. Ese niño arruino mi sinfonía.

― Señor Vamdemon ―DemiDevimon ha regresado de su búsqueda, con una sonrisa satisfactoria―. Le tengo buenas noticias, hemos encontrado al octavo niño elegido.

* * *

_Después de la pelea..._

El cielo de los humanos esta distorsionado, desde aquí puedo ver el Digimundo. Un extraño fenómeno está ocurriendo, el cual no tengo relación alguna. Soy consciente de la diferencia de tiempo que existe entre los dos mundos, tantas cosas debieron haber pasado en mi ausencia. No es de importancia para mí, en estos momentos lucho por mi supervivencia.

Esos niños… me vencieron. VenomVamdemon no fue suficiente.

Mis datos se están esparciendo, muy pronto no quedara nada. ¡Maldita seas, deseo y anhelo la muerte de cada elegido y sus digimon! Es absurdo, ni siquiera soy capaz de maldecir; no tengo voz, ningún sonido de mi parte, como si me hubieran arrebatado los sentidos. La melodía se ha esfumado. Yo, el gran Vamdemon, ¿terminare así, vagando eternamente en la desdicha…? Soy terco, o quizás, simplemente no deseo perecer. Incluso en estos momentos, siento curiosidad por el destino de mis verdugos. Al menos, debo ser capaz de ver lo que sucede alrededor. Y lo hago. No hay señal de esos niños pero escucho una voz, y puedo verlo, un humano que no conozco pero… ¿eso importa? Todos son igual de miserables, no hay que olvidar eso. Él también contemplaba el fenómeno natural de los cielos, distorsión.

― Ese es… ―De sus ropas sacó una fotografía y la apuntó al cielo desfragmentado―. Mira, Hiroki. ¿Puedes verlo? Es el Digimundo. Ninguno es capaz de entenderlo pero yo lo se ¡Es el Digimundo! ―Conoce sobre mi lugar de origen, no puedo ocultar el asombro. ¿Quién eres tú, humano, que sabes tanto sobre nosotros, los digimon? Eres ajeno a todo lo que esperaba. Siento remordimiento, también hay odio―. Pero tú, Hiroki… Eres despreciable ¿Cómo pudiste morir y dejarme solo? ¡Despreciable!

Lloras por los que no están contigo, carne de gusanos. Puf, estos humanos. Nunca dejaran de sorprenderme, ¿pueden ser más patéticos? No, que error el mío, eso también es de digimon. Tengo el grato recuerdo de Tailmon y sus lágrimas dedicadas al traidor, y ahora difunto, Wizarmon. Al menos no me fui limpio, ellos siempre estarán marcados por mí.

Todo se trata del más fuerte. ¡Sobrevivir!

Una luz emergió a varios kilómetros... ¡Son ellos! Están regresando al Digimundo y yo aquí, impotente. Mi existencia peligra y no puedo hacer nada. El humano también los vio, hay un mar de distancia entre ellos y él.

― ¡Llévenme con ustedes! ¡Por favor, se los suplico! ―Es inútil, desde aquí no pueden oírte. De todas formas, ¿por qué tanto interés en ir allí? Tus razones no son importantes, pero podría darte un buen uso.

Si, tanta desesperación. Quizás tú puedas escucharme…

― _¿Deseas tanto ir al Digimundo? _―No hay temor, su pesar es más grande que el miedo. Me intrigas, humano.

― ¡Lo deseo! ¡Si es posible, quiero ir!

― _Si eres capaz de dejar tu conciencia a un lado, te llevaré allí. ¿Qué dices?_

― ¡Lo haré! Sin importar cuál sea el precio lo cumpliré ―Es un trato, esto aún no ha terminado. Podría usarlo como médium. Una vez dentro, sus recuerdos fueron visibles ante mí y pude entender el motivo de su frustración. Será un camino largo desde aquí. Muchos sufrirán, espero, todo sea por mi regreso.

Y el nombre de ese humano, mi nuevo socio…

* * *

_Tres años después..._

― Estuve en el funeral de tu hermano. Soy Oikawa, Oikawa Yukio, un compañero de trabajo de tu padre ―En su mente, pude ver todo lo que pasaba alrededor, durante los últimos años. El camión acelera, afuera se escuchan disparos. Los niños recolectados solo ríen en silencio, están ansiosos, sonrisas disfrazadas por las tinieblas del vehículo. El invitado a este viaje no entiende lo que sucede y yo… estoy atrapado… en esta forma humana. Es humillante―. Bueno, no me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado. Estabas en un estado lamentable pero qué tal esto: "Tu hermano fue víctima de un desafortunado accidente. Eso debió ser muy trágico…" ―Imprudente, no había la necesidad de revelar ese dato.

Ichijouji Ken, el invitado, quedo petrificado con esa revelación.

― Ese correo… tú lo mandaste.

― Finalmente lo recuerdas. Si, estaba muy preocupado por ti ―El camión se mueve con turbulencia, todo por el constante ataque de uno de los sirvientes de Demon, ese entrometido busca lo mismo que yo.

Él y los dichosos nuevos elegidos nos siguen de cerca.

No puedo permitir que atrapen a Ichijouji. Lo que tiene en su cuerpo es la clave de todo mi plan, junto con los otros niños, potenciales candidatos. Oikawa le ordena a Mummymon que deje de conducir imprudentemente. La inutilidad me rodea, lo dije en algún momento. Los disparos en nuestra contra secaron, sospechoso; Arukenimon inspeccionó lo que sucedía afuera, en plena persecución: LadyDevimon y Silphymon están teniendo una batalla en los cielos. La razón no es importante, superflua para mí. Desearía que se maten unos a otros, eso nos beneficiaria.

Ichijouji parece escéptico por el trato autoritario que Oikawa tiene con Arukenimon y Mummymon, nuestras creaciones.

― Oh, sí. Ellos son mis sirvientes. Podría decir que son parte de mí pero no me gustaría adelantarte los hechos, ¿verdad, Arukenimon?

―No lo entiendo… ―dijo Ichijouji―. Oikawa Yukio, ¿quién eres tú?

― Quien sabe…

* * *

_Horas después..._

Era testigo de una pelea: los nuevos elegidos contra el amo de la oscuridad, Demon.

Las digivoluciones _Jorgress_ son algo nuevo para mí, quizás me causen problemas, en especial ese tal Imperialdramon. Si el maldito de Demon es capaz de ir y venir, abrir un portal al Digimundo sin problemas, entonces yo también puedo, debo ser capaz, pero para eso necesito reunir fuerzas. Fue placentero para mí ver como esos niños encerraban al enemigo en común dentro del _Océano Dagomon_, un mundo acorde a mi personalidad, creado por la oscuridad de los corazones.

Demon solo se fue con una carcajada de superioridad, prometiendo que se vengaría. Sé cómo te sientes, infeliz.

― Esa puerta se abrió demasiado pronto ―dijo Oikawa, los dos estábamos satisfechos por el resultado de la pelea. Sabemos la verdad, no hay regreso de ese lugar. Un obstáculo menos, si, que esos elegidos hagan el trabajo sucio por nosotros―. Hasta nunca, Demon.

Hikarigaoka, el punto más sensible para abrir el portal. Oikawa les dijo a los niños recolectados que no lo olviden, debíamos reunirnos aquí, para el día prometido. Dentro de sus cuerpos se encuentran mis más grandes deseos, el origen de todo mal: las _Dark Seeds_.

* * *

_Dos años antes..._

Aún recuerdo todo los preparativos. Primero, asistimos a un funeral.

Por una cuestión de formalidad humana, Oikawa se presentó y rindió sus respetos a un amigo del trabajo, cuyo hijo había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Que delicados estos seres, sus vidas perecen incluso por cosas tan triviales como esa. Fue cuando mi socio lo vio, un pequeño niño de aspecto miserable, cargando en sus manos la foto del difunto. Pude sentirlo, energía oscura, era la clave. ¿Por qué él y no otro? Pregunta trivial, pero la responderé: porque él ya tiene dentro de su cuerpo la Dark Seed. No sé cómo la obtuvo pero pude sentirla en su cuerpo. La pérdida de su hermano actuó como un detonante para la semilla. Quizás fue el destino que Oikawa trabaje en el mismo lugar que su padre.

Si, el destino trajo ante mí a Oikawa, a este niño y la Dark Seed. Nada es al azar, y la prueba está en que ese niño… es uno de esos elegidos. No es coincidencia. El destino exige que vuelva, que reclame mi derecho a vivir, eso me alienta. Solo queda expresar mis falsas condolencias al pequeño pero sin delatarnos. El anonimato es nuestra arma.

Un correo electrónico. Oikawa es bueno redactando tonterías morales:

― "_Tu hermano fue víctima de un desafortunado accidente. Eso debió ser muy trágico pero lo sucedido no debe afectarte desde el fondo de tu corazón. No te preocupes, la muerte alivio a tu hermano de su dolor; no tienes que considerarla una carga. Murió físicamente pero fue enviado a la luz de la verdad y ahora goza de la eterna libertad de su espíritu, mientras, tú tienes que continuar viviendo la aburrida vida cotidiana de tu mundo. Podría decir que eso significa la muerte de tu espíritu. Pobre mortal, siento piedad por ti. En conclusión, vives en un mundo que no tiene valor para ti, y me permito decirte que hay otro mundo en el cual deberías estar, un lugar del cual mereces más, donde tu espíritu se liberara perfectamente…_―Dude del efecto de esas palabras vacías pero deje que mi socio hiciera su parte. Agregue algo personal por simple capricho, Oikawa no lo notó, humano estúpido. Hace tiempo que no daba una orden, lo extrañaba―. _Abre el cajón de tu escritorio, usa el Digivices_".

A mí no me puedes engañarme, pequeño elegido. Siempre odiaste a tu hermano, Osamu, lo sé, lo siento en tu interior, por eso estoy seguro que vas a seguir mis instrucciones… Ahora está en el _Océano Dagomon_, el mejor lugar para expandir la Dark Seed, y pude verlo por medio de la computadora de la oficina de Oikawa. Sin darse cuenta, sus piernas habían entrado a ese mar de tinieblas y dejó que su Digivices se consumiera por las oscuras aguas, transformándolo.

― Es verdad, esto es… ―dijo el pequeño Ichijouji. No olvides el odio. Tu difunto hermano se atrevió a insultarte y a quitarte lo que por derecho era tuyo. Vivías en su sombra, tus padres lo preferían a él, a ti solo te dejaron de lado. Puedes superarlo, hay un nuevo mundo que podrás construir según tus deseos, nadie volverá a estar sobre ti excepto yo, hasta que dejes de servirme. Harás el trabajo sucio por mí―. Esto es mi Digivices, y de nadie más. Es solo mío ―Desde ese entonces, Arukenimon lo mantuvo vigilado.

Así nace el Emperador de los Digimon.

* * *

_En la actualidad..._

Algo inesperado en mis planes. Ocultos en las montañas, puedo escuchar sus pasos en la nieve. Debo despertar a Oikawa. Después, un estallido que destruyo el momentáneo escondite. Encaramos a nuestro atacante. No eran esos niños, no, alguien igual de molesto. Un completo error de la naturaleza.

― Ya veo, así que tú eres BlackWarGreymon ―Oikawa deja los juegos a un lado. Es bastante obvio que Arukenimon y Mummymon no son contrincantes para este invasor. Apelar a su buen juicio y que se largue―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

― Conocer el rostro de quien me dio vida ―Que estupidez, y Arukenimon ríe con creces.

― Has visto la cara de tu creador desde el principio. Soy yo, naciste de uno de mis cabellos. ¿Lo has olvidado?

― Si ese así, entonces te pregunto: ¿quién es tu creador? ¿Qué hay de ti, Mummymon? ¿Quién los hizo?

― Fui yo ―intervino Oikawa. Sin miedo, no hay por qué tenerlo―. Son digimon que yo cree a partir de datos procesados de mis genes. Mi equipo de trabajo se encargaba de investigar y analizar el genoma humano.

― En pocas palabras, yo también soy el resultado de esos genes.

― Así es. Ya tienes lo que querías, ¡ahora lárgate! ―BlackWarGreymon no se inmuta. Mi paciencia y la de Oikawa se están agotando.

― Todo este tiempo, he estado vagando sin ningún propósito. La búsqueda de un lugar donde reconocería mi existencia pero no lo encontré en ningún lado. Después de lo que dijiste, ahora todo tiene sentido. Yo, así como Arukenimon y Mummymon, fuimos creados por ti pero en el mundo real. Ni siquiera deberíamos existir en el Digimundo.

― Ve con tu filosofía a otro lugar ―dijo Oikawa, dispuesto a dar por terminada esta platica inútil.

― Lo haré, una vez que me haya ocupado de ti. La basura debe ser eliminada.

― Que dices, yo no soy ninguna basu…

― Si, lo eres. La peor basura, algo que no debería existir en este mundo ―Aunque su odio esta reflejado en Oikawa, esas palabras, iban dirigidas a mí. ¿Basura? ¿Algo que no debería existir? Como se atreve, el mayor insulto. La verdadera existencia se determina por quien tiene el mayor deseo de vivir sin importar los medios. Supervivencia. Imbéciles como él no merecen tal privilegio. ¡No estaría vivo si no fuera por mí, debería respetarme!

Se acerca con furia, ¿he de matarlo ahora? Mi deseo de despedazarlo es tentador pero me descubrirán antes de tiempo. Tranquilo, aún no es el momento.

Sus intentos homicidas son detenidos por esos elegidos, oportunos cuando se lo proponen. Ha pasado tiempo, desde que no veía a ese niño, ya no tan infante, y su Agumon. Crecen tan rápido, como la mala hierba. Ellos distraerán a este insensato. Por esta vez, debo escapar... Para mi desgracia ese no había sido el final. Al día siguiente, después de extraer una Dark Seed desarrollada, de una niña que habíamos secuestrado antes, BlackWarGreymon volvió a aparecer. Pero ya no sentía odio de su parte, ¿qué pretende hacer un objeto artificial como él?

― Aun no me has respondido. ¿Por qué creaste a Mummymon y Arukenomon? ―Es obvio, para que pudieran servirnos. No hay razón más simple que esa―. Porque no querías estar solo, entiéndelo ―Tonterías sensibles pero tienen efecto. Poco a poco estoy perdiendo el control de Oikawa, no puedo creer que le afecten esas palabras. Debilidad humana. Mi poder oscuro se torna visible alrededor de su cuerpo, va a delatarme―. ¿Deseas poder? Eso no te servirá de nada. Incluso si obtuvieras lo suficiente para controlar el mundo entero, la soledad es todo lo que tendrías a cambio.

Oikawa no busca poder, yo si… Se supone que dejo a un lado su conciencia con tal de cumplir su objetivo, ese fue nuestro trato. Todo por culpa de ese error de digimon y el niño de apellido Hida.

― Así que de eso se trataba… ―Otro humano intervino en la conversación, un viejo decrepito―. Ya veo, tú eras el pequeño Oikawa Yukio. Siempre fuiste muy reservado y no tenías muchos amigos pero hacer esto…

― ¿Quién eres tú?

― El abuelo de Iory, pero tú me conoces como el padre de tu mejor amigo, Hida Hiroki ―Estorbo, y justo ahora―. Ustedes creían en un mundo donde seres digitales vivían libremente. Estaba preocupado por el futuro de mi hijo así que le prohibí volver a hablar de esas cosas. Recuerdo su triste rostro después de eso. Aun así, crecieron y siguieron creyendo en ese mundo digital y sus sueños fueron más grandes. Pero Hiroki falleció. Tu depresión por su muerte fue inesperada para mí. La razón es obvia si lo pienso, Hiroki fue el único que considerabas tu amigo. Desearía haber podido ayudarte en aquel entonces, estas cosas se hubieran evitado. Quizás sea muy tarde pero… ¿te gustaría que te de mi amistad? Me agradaría tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre la niñez de mi querido hijo.

― Sobre la niñez de Hiroki… Señor Hida yo… ― ¡No! Jamás dejare que las cosas se me salgan de control, no de nuevo. Oikawa ya no puede pensar con claridad, maldito inútil; he de usar todo mi poder para mantenerlo controlado, que desperdicio.

¡Viejo desgraciado, todo esto es tu maldita culpa!

― ¡Abuelo, cuidado! ―Mi propósito era matar al humano con mis propias energías, nunca espere que BlackWarGreymon se interpusiera en la línea de fuego. Esto es cliché, pero me beneficia.

― Tú… ―dijo el error de digimon, agonizando y viéndome a los ojos, a mí, no a Oikawa. Si, se dio cuenta―. Todo este tiempo fuiste tú… ―No tardara en morir―. ¡No, no dejes que él te controle!

Iluso. He recuperado el control de la mente de Oikawa.

― Es verdad… ―Oikawa no escucha, no lo dejare escuchar―. Debo tener el control de todas las Dark Seeds, y así mi deseo se hará realidad…

* * *

_Llego el día._

Desde la azotea de un edificio, Oikawa y yo veíamos como los niños se reunían. Siguieron mis instrucciones, obedientes; desean lo mismo que una vez quiso Ichijouji: _alejarse de la basura_. Una vez con ellos, los elegidos y esos digimon salieron de su escondite, nos esperaban. Arukenimon y Mummymon se interpusieron en su camino.

― ¡No le hagas nada a eso niños!

― Debo hacerlo. Si no tomo las Dark Seeds de sus cuerpos seguirán creciendo y acabaran convirtiéndose en Dark Trees, consumiendo su lado humano ―dijo y uso a Ichijouji como ejemplo―. La semilla que estaba en tu cuerpo era la original, por eso se adaptó al crecimiento. Pero la de ellos son copias, imperfectas y plantadas a la fuerza. El resultado, obviamente, será diferente.

Ellos no pueden atacarnos, significaría atacar a los niños. Que predecibles. Oikawa sacó su computadora portátil.

― ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ―preguntaron, y Mummymon escupió nuestro objetivo final: ir al Digimundo. Boca floja, Arukenimon lo reprendió por eso.

― No importa. A este punto, ellos no pueden detener nuestros planes ―Oikawa comenzó a abrir el portal. Usó las mismas cartas y comandos que me sirvieron hace tres años para abrirlo, en mi búsqueda del octavo niño elegido. Todo según mis planes―. ¿Y bien? Seré bueno y responderé sus preguntas en estos últimos momentos, antes de irnos.

― En ese caso, ¿por qué yo? ―dijo Ichijouji, otra vez con lo mismo―. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

― La primera vez que te vi lo supe. Eras uno de los niños elegidos, es todo.

― ¿Qué son exactamente las Dark Towers?

― Originalmente pertenecían al _Océano Dagomon_. Esas torres tenían varios usos, como impedir la digievolución, pero lo mejor es que podían cambiar el entorno.

― ¿Y qué ganas con cambiar el entorno?

― ¡Para que los adultos como yo puedan entrar al Digimundo! ―parecen escépticos, ese dato no lo sabían―. Era capaz de abrir la puerta pero no podía pasar al otro lado, supongo que ese mundo no acepta la mente adulta. No tenía opción, es por eso que cree a estos dos con mis genes y los envíe al Digimundo para que hicieran los preparativos. Pero deseaba ir, a como dé lugar. Te use a ti, Ken, y a mis sirvientes para que construyeran las Dark Towers pero ustedes las destruyeron. Lo mismo hicieron con las de aquí, en el mundo real. Qué remedio, tuve que hacer un cambio en mis planes: planté Dark Seeds en el interior de estos niños para que actúen como una barrera en el Digimundo ―eso no es del todo cierto pero es mejor no decirlo ahora. Oikawa es un ignorante―. Y hoy, por primera vez, podre traspasar la puerta. Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo este día…―Y sin previo aviso, el imbécil llora―. Hiroki… quisiera que estuvieras vivo para ver esto… ―Ahora puedo decirlo con certeza: estás loco Oikawa… y eso me divierte.

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

― Este no es… ¡Este no es el Digimundo! ―exclamó una criatura al darse cuenta de la verdad. Oikawa está escéptico, yo también. La oscuridad se disipa y todos somos capaces de ver el limbo a nuestro alrededor.

El plan había fracasado.

Esos elegidos nos siguieron hasta aquí y uno de ellos mencionó que BlackWarGreymon había cerrado el portal a Hikarigaoka con sus últimas fuerzas. Entonces si murió, pero aun así encontró la forma de frustrar mis intentos. Te maldigo, error de existencia. Eso significa que debimos ser trasportados a un mundo alterno. Arukenimon y Mummymon mantienen ocupados a esos estorbos, los niños secuestrados lloran, Oikawa esta frustrado. Y yo… es extraño, me siento… extasiado, ni en mis mejores sueños me he sentido igual. Podía olerlo, el miedo esta en todos lados, me hace un maldito adicto. Si, aquí tengo lo que necesito y más…

Las cosas no salieron según lo planeado pero... que importancia tiene. Esto es aún mejor, una grata sorpresa. La cúspide.

― ¡Pero yo quería ir al Digimundo!

― ¡Olvida el Digimundo, Oikawa! ―dije sin ninguna imprudencia. Ya no tiene caso ocultarse, nunca más―. Hay un mejor lugar, es este. Llegué aquí por accidente pero es el mundo que yo deseaba ―Los niños secuestrados solo gritan al escuchar mi voz. Nadie sabe quién les está hablando―. ¿Tienen miedo? Por supuesto. Los que terminan aquí son consumidos por la oscuridad y la desesperación, sabiendo que no hay escape alguno.

Todos morirán miserablemente. Los niños lloran aún más, no he perdido mi toque…

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntaron esos elegidos―. ¿Dagomon o algún sirviente de Demon?

― Ninguno de ellos.

― Tu voz… ―Oh, sí. Adivina, Oikawa―. Suena igual a la mía. ¿Es mi imaginación?

― No es tu imaginación. Yo soy tú ―Estúpido, no crees lo que te digo―. Hace tres años, estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera soportar mis datos oscuros. Fue cuando te encontré.

― ¿Hace tres años? La mañana en que me lamente por la muerte de Hiroki…

― No. Tú no estabas triste por tu amigo, la verdad es que lo odiabas. Hicieron la promesa de ir juntos a un nuevo mundo pero él rompió su palabra con la muerte ―Soy amable y digo la verdad que te niegas a creer. He de mostrar tu pasado, el día en que nos conocimos. Al final, ya no te queda duda alguna. Pensabas que era la voz de tu corazón la que te decía que hacer. Ridículo, todo este tiempo estuve guiándote: mis sirvientes, las copias Dark Seed, el Emperador de los Digimon, agujas de control en los dos mundos, niños secuestrados, incluso el desgraciado de BlackWarGreymon…

Todo esto… fue por mí. Sublime.

― ¡Lo sé! Sé quién eres… ―dijo mi antigua sirviente, Tailmon. Sabía que no podría pasar desapercibido, no con ella. Qué tontería, ¿aún me tiene rencor por su difunto amigo? Ese traidor―. Tú eres… ¡Vamdemon!

La carcajada de mi parte fue inevitable. Nadie esperaba que volviera y eso es excelente, ahora todos están incrédulos.

― No me sorprende que me hayas descubierto. Entonces, te diré un pequeño secreto como recompensa. Los _Evil Ring_ fueron una copia basada en los datos de tu anillo mágico.

― Sabia que eras vengativo, pero llegar a esto… ¡Me encargare de enterrarte en la oscuridad definitivamente!

― Imposible. No soy el mismo de hace tres años ―Es un reto, y quien soy yo para negarme. Oikawa ya no es de utilidad. Lo obligo a expulsar mis datos guardados en su cuerpo; adquiero su forma humana momentáneamente, llevándome un poco de su escasa vida. Que estado tan lamentable el suyo―. Muchas gracias por el buen trabajo hasta ahora. Ah, por cierto, mentí sobre la barrera que producían las Dark Seeds. La vedad es que solo me servían como alimento necesario para mi resurrección ―Me gusto ver su cara al darse cuenta de la verdad, tan impotente. Cae al suelo, posiblemente esté muerto, ya no importa. Ahora debía encargarme de sus niños quienes solo lloran por mi cercanía, un paso a la vez―. No teman. No los matare, no antes de que me lleve la energía de sus semillas.

Los elegido hicieron ademan de detenerme. Ordeno a esos sirvientes inútiles que hagan algo al respecto. Mientras están distraídos me ocupare de las semillas. Uno a la vez, así se disfruta mejor, hasta el último niño. Todos caen inconscientes…

― Estoy satisfecho. Y ahora, ¿qué tal un poco de ejercicio? ―dije, dispuesto a abandonar esta patética forma humana.

La carne es débil e insuficiente para contenerme.

― Se está transformando. Quien saldrá… ¿Vamdemon o VenomVamdemon?

― Ninguno de los dos… ―Estoy más allá de lo que han visto hasta ahora, los datos ya no son lo único que me forman. Gracias a la maldad de los corazones humanos y el poder de este mundo he superado mis propios límites, todo con tal de llegar a este momento. Maldad, arrogancia, corrupción. Todo eso suena bien...― A partir de ahora llámenme… ¡BelialVamdemon!

Mi nueva forma, tal y como deseaba que fuera, hasta el último detalle. Este mundo supera mis expectativas. Ahora, debo poner a prueba mis limites…

― Que… ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ―dice Arukenimon mientras la sujeto de su cuello, con brutalidad. El miedo en su rostro era lo que buscaba―. ¡Se supone que soy su sirviente!

― Dime, ¿qué crees que voy a hacerte?

― Que va…

― ¡Vamos, piénsalo! ―Ella me mira con horror, y leo su mente… (¿_Dolor, castigo, o tortura...?_) ―. Ya veo, eso suena divertido.

Un pequeño corte por mis garras, la sensación del filo atravesando carne ajena. Un intenso color rojo. Ese sonido, gritos de dolor, lo extrañaba. Estimulante.

― ¡Arukenimon! ―grita Mummymon. Los elegidos no son capaces de mirar el horror―. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan cruel?

― Solo leí la mente de Arukenimon e hice lo que me pido ―digo, y vi a mi pobre sirviente. Me pregunto, ¿cuántas patas se le puede quitar a un arácnido antes de que muera? Voy a averiguarlo, ya perdió una― ¿O me equivoco?

― Es verdad que era lo que pensaba… pero no lo que deseaba, señor.

― Oh, ¿en serio? ―dije un poco desilusionado. Esta vez me esforzare en complacerla―. Como sea, ¿sabes lo siguiente que voy hacer?

― No lo sé… ― (_¿Otra vez eso? ¡No!_) ― ¡No quiero pensar en eso…!

― Muy tarde, acabas de hacerlo… ―Otro tajo, la viscosidad rojiza se me escurre de las manos. Muy pronto será solo datos perdidos. Es increíble que aun tenga fuerzas para gritar. Ya van dos, no es tan divertido como pensé. Mummymon trata de socorrerla pero es inútil, basto con un simple golpe para derribarlo. No hay nada que pueda hacer, y a este punto, nadie quien me detenga―. Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? No, mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que quieres que _no_ te haga? ―Con sus últimas fuerzas pidió clemencia, a mí. Graciosa, se nota que no me conoce.

― Por favor… ― (…) ― Se lo suplico…

― Entiendo.

Una de mis fauces dio por terminada su miseria. Soy compasivo después de todo. Lo malo es que perdí la cuenta de sus miembros arrebatados.

― Arukenimon… ―dijo el ruidoso de Mummymon, ya no quedaba nada de su compañera. ¿Está llorando? Oh, ya entiendo, y no necesite leer su mente para saberlo. Que ridículos pueden ser algunos, responder a tales sentimientos como ese.

Amor, puf.

― Solo le di a esa mujer lo que deseaba: no más dolor y morir en pánico total. Debió agradecérmelo.

Su semblante cambia, y se lo que piensa, lo que hará a continuación. Es un estúpido.

― BelialVamdemon… ¡No te perdonare! _Snake Bandage!_ ―Tratar de aprisionarme con estos vendajes, este tipo ya no piensa con claridad. No me cuesta trabajo liberarme, así como no me costó trabajo matar a su arácnida amiga. Por favor, ni siquiera fue un digimon genuino, igual que él. Yo les di vida, y puedo arrebatárselas cuando se me plazca.

― Acabo de leer tu corazón. Sabes que no tienes posibilidades contra mí.

― No tengo razón para vivir ahora que Arukenimon se ha ido. No me importa morir, ¡pero te llevare conmigo!

― Puf, luchar contra alguien que ya anticipa su muerte es muy aburrido. Cuando uno no desea morir su desesperación es mayor.

― ¡Di esas porquerías en el infierno! ―Sus ataques son fácilmente bloqueados. Esta pelea no tiene sentido. ¿Dónde está el miedo? ¡Desesperación!

Se acabaron los juegos.

― _Melting Blood!_ ―El cuerpo de Mummymon fue disuelto, por completo. No quedaron ni los huesos, todo fue bañado en sangre y calcinado. Vapor putrefacto en mis fosas nasales. Lo mejor fue su grito de agonía, hizo eco en todo el limbo.

Hasta nunca mis queridos sirvientes, creaciones, hijos míos. Cumplieron con su propósito.

Oh sí, es éxtasis. Esta sensación, hace tiempo que no arrebataba una vida con mis propias manos. Pese a todo esfuerzo y cada lamento dentro de un cuerpo humano, durante los últimos años, finalmente puedo decirlo: regrese. Tuve que arruinarle la vida a muchos para conseguirlo, tanto humanos como digimon. Un bono adicional.

Y ahora…

― ¡Hikari, la _Jogress Shika_! ―Claro, como pude olvidarme de ellos: la atracción principal. Tailmon parece desesperada por querer enfrentarme, es un reto después de todo. Que vengan, estoy ansioso. Esos tórtolos difuntos no fueron capaces de sacar lo mejor de mí. Espero que ellos si me entretengan.

La humana se negó rotundamente a su petición. Puedo sentirlo, está aterrada.

― ¿Qué sucederá si tú también mueres, Tailmon? ―Toda una sorpresa para mí. He aquí a la que tantos problemas me causo hace tres años, petrificada del miedo. Niños, mentes inocentes que nunca habían visto actos tan despiadados como lo que acabo de hacer. Rindo tributo a mi nombre después de todo.

Ella no fue la única incapaz, podía sentirlo en cada uno. ¡De esto era de lo que estaba hablando! Les advertí que no era el mismo, nunca escuchan. Tiemblan de miedo, como los niños que son. Aquí no hay salida, no pueden pelear ni esconderse, solo les queda esperar, rogar que no les haga algo peor que mis sirvientes, todo depende de sus pensamientos… Pero aun así no encuentro la satisfacción, sería demasiado fácil si todo termina así. ¡Vamos!, he esperado una eternidad para este momento, no me van a decir ahora que perdieron el deseo de enfrentarme.

Los nuevos elegidos, son lamentables…

― ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos, amigos?! ― Oh, creo que hable demasiado pronto… ―. No llegaremos a ningún lado diciendo esas cosas. ¡Ganaremos!, debemos pelear creyendo en eso.

― ¡Es cierto! ―Ese niño y su XV-mon aún tienen la estupidez de su lado. ¿Ganarme? La única razón por la que no los ataco ahora es porque me divierten, así es, ¡es divertido verte niño tonto! Date cuenta, tus amigos te han abandonado, y sin ellos sus digimon no harán nada…―. ¡Daisuke, deja que yo me encargue!

― Pero tú solo…

― ¿Acaso crees que voy a perder? ―XV-mon se niega a creerlo, no acepta lo inevitable. El humano que responde al nombre de "Daisuke" se mostró algo dudoso, también sucumbirá por el miedo, lo sé. Que extraño... ese nombre…―. ¡Cree en mí! ¡Y cree en lo que dijiste hace un momento! ―Es inútil, digimon estúpido. ¿Qué puedes hacer estando solo?

El humano tomó su decisión.

― ¡Muy bien, lo haré! ―Se lo escucha confiado pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado que todo ser oculta miedo en su interior, en especial los humanos―. Hemos tenido muchas peleas difíciles hasta ahora pero nunca nos rendimos y salimos adelante ―nadie comparado conmigo, nuevo elegido. Te lo puedo asegurar― ¡Ve, XV-mon!

― ¡Déjamelo a mí! ―El ignorante dio unos pasos al frente, dispuesto a encararme. Esto es mucho mejor. Haré que esa determinación se trasforme en desesperación, muy pronto. Ichijouji trato de detenerlos pero están decididos, así tiene que ser.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

XV-mon ataca, primero con una embestida. Debió pensar que me haría daño, ese es el chiste de todo esto, pero no pudo moverme ni un centímetro. Se ve tan diminuto a mi lado, lamentable, me es imposible sacar esta sonrisa de la cara. Sujete al desgraciado de una de sus alas y lo mande lejos, así es como se derriba. Ven, acércate otra vez e intenta golpearme. Un digimon en tu nivel jamás podrá hacerme nada.

Apuesto que un mosquito me haría más daño.

― Nunca… ―dijo XV-mon mientras trataba de recobrarse de los golpes recibidos―. ¡Nunca perderé! ―Vuelve a levantarse y ataca decidido. Solo puedo reír y esperar por él. Si DemiDevimon estuviera aquí volvería a preguntar por qué no lo mato ahora, y yo constaría de la misma forma: Ese no es mi estilo, y no tiene sentido haber esperado tanto sin disfrutarlo. Uno a la vez…

Un golpe en mi rostro… fue lo que necesito para dejarme estupefacto. No lo creo. ¿Hacen efecto…? ¡Sus ataques me están afectando! Ahora un _X Laser_… No, no fue una coincidencia. Tuve que cubrirme. Hizo que me defendiera y de no haberlo hecho ese disparo habría tenido efectos devastadores sobre mí. Ya no hay duda, ¡su fuerza se está incrementando!

Pero, ¿por qué?

― ¡Si, esta funcionando! ¡Muy bien XV-mon, atácalo con otro _X Laser!_ ― ¡Ya cállate, niño tonto! No dejare que se burlen de mí… estos novatos.

_Mind Illusion_, mi nueva técnica, es capaz de ver los deseos escondidos de los humanos y sepultarlos en ellos. La cree con el único fin de usarla con esos elegidos. La luz lo cubrió todo e invadió sus mentes, a cada uno. Esto ya está decidido, me hicieron temblar un poco. Ahora están atrapados en una ilusión eterna, sus mentes vagaran en puras fantasías y nunca podrán despertar. He creado para ellos el eterno paraíso. Puedo verlos, sus sueños son tan vacíos, sin algún sentido para mí. Ya saben, niños. Ahora, solo queda dar el golpe de gracia. Creo que no soy tan piadoso después de todo, no puedo evitarlo, está en mi. Es lo que soy, déjenme ser y vivir como se me plazca.

Pero hay algo en mi cabeza que hormiguea… Esto es extraño, se supone que son seis los que deberían haber caído en mi trampa. Entonces, por qué… ¿Por qué solo veo los sueños de cinco de ellos? Esos digimon tampoco cayeron, he ahí el error de mi técnica. Me concentre tanto en perfeccionarla para esos niños que no tome en consideración a los digimon. Con ayuda del humano faltante les devolvieron a la realidad. ¿Por qué él no cayo?

Despertaron.

― Estamos de vuelta, BelialVamdemon ―¡Ese horrible niño otra vez!, el tal Daisuke. ¿Dónde escuche ese nombre antes? Su mirada, odio que miren de esa forma―. ¡Vamos!

Un potente ataque de su parte, no solo fue XV-mon.

No lo entiendo, ¿qué hacen Flamedramon y Raidramon aquí? Se supone que son las digievoluciones _Armor_ del mismo digimon. Esto… no tiene sentido, completamente inaceptable. ¿Acaso es algún poder oculto de este mundo? Ese niño y su compañero lo descubrieron antes que yo, acaban de hacer una hazaña. Y lo que es peor, ya no puedo sentir el miedo por parte de sus amigos. ¡No siento nada!

Todos me atacan, sin contenerse.

En un segundo las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente, ya que ahora me encuentro ante sus formas Armor y digivoluciones. Las leyes naturales que rigen a los digimon no tienen sentido para ellos, aquí no. Caigo de rodillas y con la vista nublada; solo puedo distinguir a esos desgraciados. Sus ataques me afectaron visiblemente.

― Que… niños… tan molestos ―jadeo. Estoy resistiendo, otra vez siento dolor… como hace tres años―. Pero esto no significa nada para mí… Me costó mucho trabajo regresar… y no dejare que me eliminen. _Melting Blood!_

Un movimiento fatal, ahora son esas _Jogress Shinka_.

Shakkoumon absorbió mi mejor ataque, Silphymon y Paildramon no mostraron piedad, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho en su lugar. Otra vez estoy en el suelo, intentando sobrevivir. Dos Imperialdramon hicieron su aparición, y yo contemplo el estado crítico de la situación. Me encuentro solo, enfrentando todo un grupo de digimon que no deberían existir al mismo tiempo. Pese a mi orgullo, he de admitir la cruda realidad de este mundo: no puedo ganar, no así, no aquí. La ventaja que tenía se ha perdido, debo cambiar las cosas a mi favor. Si, debo cambiar de escenario, uno que me beneficie. Tengo la suficiente fuerza para abrir un portal como Demon, lo sé. Solo necesito ganar tiempo.

Esta duda en mi cabeza, tengo que sacármela…

― Tu nombre es Motomiya Daisuke, ¿verdad? ―Maldito niño, te culpo de todo esto―. ¿Por qué no fuiste afectado por mi técnica? ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna angustia o preocupación en tu corazón?

― Así es, no tengo ninguna. ―responde con total seguridad. Ni una pizca de duda, maldita sea―. Soy perfectamente feliz como estoy. Tengo a mi familia, amigos, incluso digimon. No hay razón por la cual debe preocuparme.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que existen humanos sin preocupaciones? Ridículo.

― Pues lo siento por ti. No estoy diciendo que sea malo tener preocupaciones pero querer mejorar por uno mismo es lo que importa. Tú, sin embargo, alteraste todo eso con el poder de la oscuridad. Si, en este momento mi única preocupación es solo una:

_¡Derrotarte definitivamente, BelialVamdemon!_

* * *

Río con euforia. Nuevamente las cosas se tornaron a mi favor, como debe ser.

La explosión causada por sus ataques me dio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Ahora estoy aquí, en el Digimundo, o lo que queda. El ambiente perfecto. Ellos me siguieron y todas esas milagrosas digievoluciones desaparecieron al poner un pie fuera del limbo, dejando solo sus formas _Jorgress_. Perfecto.

― Estuvieron cerca. Un poco más y hubieran terminado conmigo. Pero ahora que estamos en el Digimundo puedo controlar el poder de la oscuridad a mi antojo ―Reúno la energía necesaria, todo está en completa oscuridad gracias a mí. Me he recuperado de las heridas y mi cuerpo crece desmesuradamente. Esos tres digimon me atacan pero mis fauces los derriban sin consideración alguna―. Y les advierto que esto no es nada comparado a mi verdadero poder.

El humano, Motomiya Diasuke, lo dijo claramente. Mientras tengan algo por que esforzarse seguirán atacando, en ese caso, destruiré su única razón para pelear. Ahora Demon no es el único que puede abrir un portal con sus propias fuerzas. Levanto mis manos al cielo y logro crear una bifurcación. Puedo ver con claridad, el mundo de los humanos.

Mis poderes convierten ese horrible lugar…

― ¡Todo quedara cubierto en tinieblas! Su mundo se convertirá en un color más acorde a mis necesidades ―La oscuridad fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí, y he de rendir tributos a tan sublime tono sombrío.

Otra vez atacando… ese Imperialdramon es un obstinado. No hay la necesidad de cubrirme, puedo bloquear ese rayo con las energías reunidas del decadente Digimundo. Mis manos están muy ocupadas esparciendo la energía oscura, en el querido mundo de esos niños elegidos. Por cada ataque de su parte yo los derribo con más fuerza; son tan infantiles, siguen con la misma idea de no rendirse. Igual de molestos que sus predecesores.

Ahora, puedo ver el fruto de mis actos: su mundo está en completa oscuridad. He llegado a este punto de mis deseos, todo culminara y seré el único en ser reconocido por su fuerza. De esto se trata todo, sobrevivir, los que no lo logren será por su debilidad o mi anhelo de verlos perecer, muertos todos ellos. Humanos y digimon, no habrá diferencia, mi ambición es insaciable. No puedo evitarlo, soy un tipo virus después de todo. Doy una última mirada al cielo, siendo testigo de mi obra. Es cuestión de tiempo para ver el colapso del...

… … …

Qué son… esas luces…

Puedo verlas desde aquí, tan pequeñas, intensas, molestas. Las considero como machas en mi perfecta oscuridad. Una, no, son tres… ¡Hay demasiadas, en todo el mundo de los humanos! Están arruinando mi obra.

Escucho sonidos extraños a mí alrededor, se aproximan. Están en las colinas, son digimon, una gran cantidad de ellos. Mi confusión no duro mucho. Se identificaron como los compañeros de los elegidos de todo el mundo, esas luces debieron guiarlos hasta aquí. Absurdo, ¿qué pretenden al venir aquí, lograr algún cambio? Pero claro, que descuido de mi parte, vinieron a proteger lo que queda de su decadente hogar. No importa cuántos haya, nunca serán suficientes. Los trato de la misma manera que esos elegidos, y al igual que ellos resisten, sínicos. Las luces del mundo humano se hacen más intensas. Su incesante brillo llega hasta aquí, caen sobre esos digimon. Es demasiado, tengo que cubrirme los ojos, lastima, como si vertieran aceite sobre mí. ¿Qué son esas estorbosas luces? No logro comprender.

Abro los ojos y soy testigo de mi peor pesadilla: elegidos, por doquier, son más de los que puedo contar, tampoco deseo mortificarme.

Los que me dieron muerte hace tres años también están aquí. Inaudito, pudieron abrir las puertas de todo el mundo al mismo tiempo. Mi cuerpo tambalea, nunca pensé que esto pasara. No, me niego a creerlo… que después de todo el tormento termine así, derrotado, otra vez. No soy tonto, tengo mi reserva guardada por si la situación volvía a tornarse desfavorable. Por algo los deje vivos...

― Lo sabía… los niños elegidos son especiales. No como nosotros ―Así es pequeña. Una cruel injusticia que ellos puedan hacer estas cosas, vivir aventuras, y otros tengan que conformarse con sus lamentables miserias, eso que llaman 'vida cotidiana'. Aun en el limbo, los demás también piensan lo mismo, los _no elegidos_―. No tenemos compañeros digimon o algo parecido. Sin fuerzas, ni siquiera somos capaces de retirar las Dark Seeds de nuestros cuerpos. Nada cambiara, continuaremos viviendo nuestras lamentables vidas, por siempre.

¡Eso es! La angustia que buscaba. Aun puedo cambiar las cosas…

― ¿Y que si no tienen compañeros digimon? ¿Qué tenemos los elegidos que nos hacen tan especiales? ―Otra vez interfiriendo, Motomiya Daisuke. Ahora me es imposible olvidar ese nombre, te considerare como el más grande estorbo con quien me he cruzado, y he tenido a varios infelices molestándome. Tú y tus amigos intentan convencer a esos desdichados que no hay diferencia alguna. Que contradicción, se hacen llamar '_niños elegidos_' y aun así dicen que no hay diferencia. Por definición deben tener algo que los demás no pueden alcanzar. "Algún día podrán lograrlo, mientras crean en ellos", son solo estupideces, y los _no elegidos_ están de acuerdo conmigo―. ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes tienen sueños para el futuro? No mientan, estoy seguro que debe haber uno.

― Entonces, dime cuál es tu sueño.

― ¿Yo? ―dijo Motomiya―. Cocinar ramen, por supuesto ―Es… ridículo… y ni siquiera tiene vergüenza al decir semejante estupidez. Sus amigos están igual de sorprendidos pero él solo sonríe. "Un humano sin preocupaciones", no, me niego a creerlo―. ¡Amo el ramen! Y me convertiré en el mejor vendedor de todo el mundo.

Si, sin duda es ridículo… que alguien así me de tantos problemas.

― Pues… mi sueño siempre fue ser maestra para niños.

― Yo también.

Que… ¿qué es esto? Todos están… tan contentos, más relajados. Siento mis entrañas hervir ácido, carcome mi carne.

― ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

― Un jugador de baseball.

Mi cuerpo… me abandona….

― Yo siempre quise tener una pastelería.

No lo resisto…

― Cuando dije que quería ser dibujante todos se rieron, así que lo deje…

― Que la gente diga lo que quiera, que importa.

No, es demasiado intenso. Nadie tiene vergüenza en decir esos sueños que, en mi acertada opinión, son vacíos, los más tontos e infantiles que he oído… pero a ellos no les importa, a ninguno. Todo mi cuerpo se despedaza, se convierte en datos. Mi reserva de energía, esos niños, ya no tienen miedo. Entran sin dudar al Digimundo, y sus compañeros digimon aparecen, junto con sus digivices. ¿Cómo es posible? No me van a decir que todo el mundo es capaz de tener sus propios digimon con solo desearlo, no, con solo creer en ello. ¿Acaso todos pueden ser elegidos? Es la mayor contradicción que he oído. Es cuestión de la más fría lógica pero ellos no lo aceptan.

Mi cuerpo ha desaparecido, solo quedan datos, tinieblas, elevándose al cielo.

Imperialdramon… está usando el poder de los digivices de todos ellos, el poder de sus sueños, en un solo disparo de su _Giga Death_. Un disparo de muerte, mi perdición. Entonces, todo este tiempo… los que me atormentaron por años fueron solo eso, simples niños, no hay elegidos, nada especial. Solo ellos, solo son. Es imposible que perezca con semejantes argumentos. ¡Jamás lo admitiré! Prefiero morir con la idea de haber sido vencido por seres formidables, los elegidos. Mi orgullo nunca aceptará lo contrario. Si… es preferible morir… creyendo en eso. Qué repugnante, ¿tan bajo he caído para pensar así?

¡Hazlo de una vez, Imperialdramon!. ¡Desgraciado, dispara!. Todo con tal de no verlos, escucharlos o sentirlos cerca de mi. Humanos sin miedo, solo seres comunes, un niño sin preocupaciones... La sinfonía ha terminado. No hay sonido o angustia que me complazca escuchar. ¿Tres años de planificación y remordimiento solo para llegar a esto?.

En algo debí haber fallado...

* * *

"_Hace tres años... Recuerdo que mi familia y yo fuimos secuestrados por Vamdemon_" (Daisuke, Capitulo 14).

* * *

Hola a quien lea mis locuras, cuanto tiempo. No se si se entendió el final...

Vamdemon lo dijo, el destino lo llevo a Ken, Oikawa, incluso al responsable de su derrota, solo que murió sin saberlo. Desde el principio de este capitulo sentencio su muerte, debió escuchar a DemiDevimon (los diálogos entre ellos no los invente). Si bien ese fragmento (del niño y su hermana escandalosa) si lo saque de mi cabeza no me parece descabellado, incluso suena irónico, por eso lo termine con esa frase de la serie. Así empezó la vida de _ese_ niño como elegido, y así termino la existencia de Vamdemon definitivamente.

El enemigo de esta temporada no tiene una ideología como Apocalymon, así que decidí incentivar en su arrogancia (**gracias HikariCaelum, tu review me inspiro en esto. Te dedico este villano**). Las escenas de los capítulos las use como un recurso para aumentar el odio hacia él, tantas cosas que hizo. Me inspire en un icono del cine: _Hannibal Lecter_, sobre todo por la sinfonía y los comentarios morbosos. En resumen, si no odiaste a Vamdemon al terminar de leer, habré fracasado miserablemente (sean sinceros). Y lamento tantas veces que voy subiendo y resubiendo, apenas me acostumbro a los comandos de FF.

Nos leemos en el _próximo capitulo_: ni humano ni digimon, un enemigo que ve y analiza a todos como virus, con pura lógica, sin emoción. Por el bien del programa, todo debe ser borrado... (DR)

PD: _por culpa de este capitulo estoy como el Emperador_ (Kaiser Mode!) _Wuajajaja... __Alguien que me ayude, este fic va a corromperme! __XD_


End file.
